KMV: My Aunt Came Back
Kinghammer Studios' music video of My Aunt Came Back from Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992). Dedicated to: Song: *My Aunt Came Back Song from *Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) Transcript: *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): My Aunt Came Back, *Scott Brody (Cats & Dogs (2001)): My Aunt Came Back, *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball): From Old Japan, *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball): From Old Japan, *Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales: Rack, Shack, & Benny): And She Brought With Her, *Laura Carrot (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002)): And She Brought With Her, *Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin): A Big Hand Fan. *Molly Cunningham (Talespin): A Big Hand Fan. *Adam (My Gym Partner's a Monkey): My Aunt Came Back, *Steven (Steven Universe): My Aunt Came Back, *K.O. (OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes): From old Algiers, *Misha (Chuck's Choice): From old Algiers, *Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls): And she brought with her, *Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby): And she brought with her, *Puppycorn (Unikitty (2017)): A pair of shears. *Unikitty (Unikitty (2017)): A pair of shears. *Michael Hobbs (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014)): My aunt came back, *Eggs (The BoxTrolls): My aunt came back, *Christopher Robin (Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)): From Holland, too, *Laney (Grojband): From Holland, too, *Little Bear (Little Bear): And she brought with her, *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Heart (2016)): And she brought with her, *Jason (3-2-1 Penguins!): A Wooden Sheo. *Michelle (3-2-1 Penguins!): A Wooden Sheo. *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): My aunt came back, *Jimmy (Ed Edd N' Eddy): My aunt came back, *Miguel (Coco): From Niagara Falls, *Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone): From Niagara Falls, *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): And she brought with her, *Koda (Brother Bear): And she brought with her, *Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina): A ping-pong ball. *Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina): A ping-pong ball. *Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents): My aunt came back, *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons): My aunt came back, *Roo (Pooh's Heffalump Movie): From the New York Fair, *Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Bird in the Hand): From the New York Fair, *Junior (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race): And she brought with her, *Ash (Pokemon): And she brought with her, *Elroy (Jetsons: The Movie (1990)): A rocking chair. *Agnes (Despicable Me 2 (2013)): A rocking chair. *Cricket Green (Big City Greens): My aunt came back, *Unnamed Boy (The Relunctant Dragon (1941)): My aunt came back, *Mikey Morris Munroe (Bunsen Is a Beast): From Kalamazoo, *Holly Connor (Pound Puppies (1986): How to Found a Pound): From Kalamazoo, *Danny (Return to Neverland (2002)): And she brought with her, *George (Captain Underpants: The Movie (2017)): And she brought with her, *Ryder (PAW Patrol): Some gum to chew. *Frankie (The ZhuZhus: Say It, Don't Spray It): Some gum to chew. *Rocky (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018): Stink of Fear: Chapter One): My aunt came back, *Theodore Seville (The Chimpunk Adventure (1987)): My aunt came back, *Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks): From Timbuktu, *Hissy (Puppy Dog Pals: Puzzling Pugs): From Timbuktu, *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion): And she brought with her, *Molly & Gil (Bubble Guppies: Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!): And she brought with her, *Billy Dilley (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer): Some clowns like you! *(The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls: Pee Pee G's) Laughing) Clips/Years/Companies: Category:Kinghammer Studios Category:Kinghammer Studios Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:My Aunt Came Back Music Video Spoofs